Doorknob
The Doorknob is the main entrance to Wonderland in Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland. He lies at the very end of the rabbit hole that Alice fell through. Due to his small size, the only way to enter him is to drink from a special bottle of multi-flavored liquid that will shrink the drinker in size, the drinker also needs the key to open the Doorknob which is located on the same table as the liquid. Info Personality The Doorknob is a generally nice character and was rather kind tothe stranger that stumbled into Wonderland. However, he has the tendency to joke around during serious situations but overall well meaning. In addition to this, the Doorknob was one of the few characters in Wonderland to show any sympathy for Alice. Designs The Doorknob is, true to his name, a sentient, gold door handle. His escutcheon plate is shaped like an elongated trapezoid with a semi-circle bump on the bottom and a curly design on the top, giving the Doorknob the appearance of having a chin and hair, respectively. A gold screw on each bottom corner of the plate keeps the Doorknob attached to his door. He has close-set, beady yellow eyes and what seem to be black "eyebrows", though these may actually be engravings on the Doorknob's plate rather than hair. The Doorknob's prominent bulbous nose is actually the knob part of a doorknob, the part that is turned to open the door, something the Doorknob doesn't pretend to enjoy. His mouth is the keyhole part of a doorknob (as well as the Keyhole of Wonderland), though it is not fixed in place like it should be; the Doorknob has no problems moving his "lips" to talk Alice in Wonderland The Doorknob was first seen inside a large empty room when Alice first entered Wonderland. There she asked to pass through his door but he claims to be locked. To unlock him, she must get the key upon a table. Alice retrieves the key but notices that she is far too large to fit. The Doorknob informs her to drink the bottle to shrink herself. When Alice turned small, she accidentally left the key atop the table. Unable to reach it, the Doorknob gives her a sweet to make her grow larger. However, she grows far too large to the point where she becomes a giant. Her seemingly inescapable situation results into Alice having a breakdown. She drinks to bottle again and not only shrinks but traps herself in the bottle as well and travels through the Doorknobs mouth leading her to the rest of Wonderland. Later during the climax, Alice tries to escape the Queen of Hearts but the door is locked once again. The Doorknob tells her that she is already outside and just asleep. This one visit saves Alice who awakens from a dream. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts series The Doorknob appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. The Doorknob's mouth contains the Keyhole to Wonderland. Kingdom Hearts Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed the White Rabbit into the Bizarre Room. As soon as they enter, they see that the White Rabbit has shrunk and ran through a small door. Sora and his friends look at the door and wonder how the White Rabbit got so small. Much to their surprise, the Doorknob starts talking and tells them to try the bottle on the table, then goes back to sleep. Much later, Sora comes back to the room and defeats the Trickmaster. The Doorknob wakes up after the battle and yawns to reveal Wonderland's Keyhole, which is inside of his mouth. Afterward, the Doorknob goes back to sleep. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days When Roxas first visits Wonderland and enters the Bizarre Room, he is originally trying to find the White Rabbit that ran past him, but finds the Doorknob instead. The Doorknob tells Roxas that the Rabbit drank from the bottle on the table. Roxas, being confused, asks the Doorknob about the White Rabbit and the door, but the Doorknob is fast asleep and won’t answer Kingdom Hearts coded When Data-Sora speaks with the doorknob it is sideways because of a glitch. Data-Sora then returns after he fixes the glitch. On Sora's Team Due to the fact he's on a door, he doesn't join Sora's Journey but opens the door for the team when they visit. Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Bonkers characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Cartoon characters